<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When he's trying to apologize by Ruefully_yours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702120">When he's trying to apologize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruefully_yours/pseuds/Ruefully_yours'>Ruefully_yours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Say I Love You? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, I am too lazy to add more tags, but this was written ages ago, so i shall do it later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruefully_yours/pseuds/Ruefully_yours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For all it’s worth, he just want to confess his feelings, dammit!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five/Original Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Say I Love You? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When he's trying to apologize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This prompt is brought to you by R. McKinley of tumblr (you write beautifully, may I just say) and @chickenshit‘s photo edit.<br/>Also some reminders:<br/>- Five is eighteen in this fic<br/>- The apocalypse had already happened<br/>- (Spoiler) They are sent back in time<br/>And a quick shoutout to my beta. Thank you!</p><p>Prompt 3: Buy her flowers. Buy her chocolate. Buy her a teddy bear, because that's what every romantic comedy has taught you. Take her out to a nice restaurant where neither of you feel comfortable and spend the whole night clearing your throat and tugging at your tie. Feel like your actions are more suited to a proposal than the simple confession of something you've always known.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so unlike her to stay silent as she assessed him. Given that she usually had a comment ready for him, he’s unsure as to what to make of her lack of reaction. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t help that they are both standing on the front porch of the Morris’ mansion- where they could be easily seen by either of their families with him wearing that stupid suit and tie Luther had procured for him while balancing a ridiculously large teddy bear and huge bouquet of flowers shoved onto him by Allison.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why hadn’t he asked Vanya again?</em> He groaned inwardly as he shifted his weight in an attempt to curb the nervousness he is starting to feel. <em>Oh yeah, her boyfriend turned out to be a real piece of an asshole.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“You need some help with that?” she asked, gesturing to the ridiculous items he held as he gladly shoved them to her, eliciting a slight <em>oof</em> from her. </p><p> </p><p>“Please,” he muttered, backtracking his action as he helped her settle the teddy bear to the ground while she balanced the bouquet on her arm. “They’re yours anyway,” he cleared his throat, wiping his pants discreetly onto his pants. </p><p> </p><p>Why the hell is he nervous? It’s just his neighbour, after all. </p><p> </p><p>His neighbour, whom he found annoying, whom he had kissed the week before. He inwardly groaned. If only he could go back in time without facing another repercussions…</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him, eyes darting from his gifts back to him, searching his eyes for answers. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?” he echoed as he studied her, eyes narrowing as he was trying to decipher if she was messing with him. “These are what girls like, right? You know, when someone needs something from them? Flowers, teddy bear, chocolates, and a fancy restaurant date?”</p><p> </p><p>As much as he liked to see the smile creeping back to her face, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit of annoyance as he watched her face go through a myriad of emotions, finally settling with a full blown laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the chocolates, isn’t it?” he groaned as he was about to spatial jump and find the item he had forgotten to which she waved him off. </p><p> </p><p>“And where…” she wheezed out, trying to control herself. “Where did you even get that information, hmm?” she challenged, tilting her head at him as her laughter ceased, rising to her tiptoes as she reached over, the back of her hand pressing onto his forehead to feel for any sign of fever. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t tell me you resorted to watching those cringey films-”</p><p> </p><p><em>How dare she?</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, you ungrateful-” he started, trying to swat her hand away from him. </p><p> </p><p>He was cut off by the front door swinging open only to reveal the grinning face of Y/N’s twin, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his sister. “Hey, there you are! You’re being-” his jovial tone died in his throat as he drank the scenario before his eyes. “-summoned.” he finished lamely as he watched his sister pull away from the ridiculously overdressed guy standing on their porch. </p><p> </p><p>Crutchie paused at the doorway, his head shaking as his grin made its way back to his face as Five closed his eyes in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>Just when he was about to speak again, Five grabbed Y/N’s free hand, his wrists glowing as he spatial jumped both of them out of the porch, and out of Crutchie’s sight.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t what it looks like, Crutchie!” the remaining lad let out a small laugh as the sound of his sister’s voice died into the air while he retrieved the forgotten bear before closing the door. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to admit, this is not what I envisioned when I saw this. I’ve always thought this was his way of proposing…” he muttered to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>“I… am severely under dressed for this.” She bemoaned as the blue lights dimmed, revealing the fancy restaurant he was talking about earlier. He wasn’t really kidding about taking her to the restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>He gave her a glance over. While her description of what she is wearing is severely under dressed, he had known that she was brought up beyond a comfortable lifestyle. Her dress- while she would describe it as simple, it is enough for his breath to be taken away. “You look fine,” his tone is dismissive, yet he couldn’t help but glanced at her again. “As you always do.” he muttered to which she turned her head to him with a questioning look on her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head as he grabbed the menu off the table. When she felt him actively averting his attention from her, using the menu as a way to do so, she sighed, effectively stopping time around them as she did, earning the attention she was seeking from her companion.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up, carefully taking the bouquet before striding towards his end as she took his wrist and dragged him away from the table, and away from the restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>When she felt like she had placed quite a distance between them and the offending restaurant, she had relinquished her hold over time but she had yet to relinquish the hold she had over the boy. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that?” Five demanded of her as she steered him towards the park near their houses and slowed her pace, prompting him to do the same. “I was about to order you food.”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed. “You’ve no idea on how to dine exquisitely. Stop trying to pretend like you have an idea of what it’s like to live in finery. It doesn’t suit you.” She scolded him. “Besides, why would you even take me there when you’re obviously not used to that kind of stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get you,” he spoke as he shifted her hold on him in a more comfortable position. “Here I am, trying to make up to you, trying to apologize but you won’t even give me the chance. Do you really not like me that much?”</p><p> </p><p>“And why exactly are you apologizing?” she countered, pausing at her tracks. “You know, this is the most out of character you’ve ever been: dressing to the nines, knocking over my front door, giving me ridiculous stuff, taking me to a nice restaurant… if I hadn’t known any better, I would think you’re trying to take me on a date here!” she spoke in a no nonsense tone, her hands leaving his to move animatedly as she enumerated what he had done, faltering for a moment as he watched her eyes went wide. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you…” her voice dropped to a whisper as if she was afraid of voicing something confidential out loud. “…confessing your feelings for me?” she asked out of nowhere, making him freeze. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at her sombrely. “…would you believe me if I were?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in the lightest.”</p><p> </p><p>Her reply was instantaneous and clipped as she resumed walking, making him do the same. <em>What the hell is wrong with this girl? One moment she’s all animated then the next she’s being hostile.</em> <em>She hadn’t believed him yet so why would she believe him if he had outright shown it through this?</em> </p><p> </p><p>Whatever. It’s not like him to care about anyone’s opinions. He shouldn’t make any exceptions. </p><p> </p><p>But why does it feel like he is suffocating?</p><p> </p><p>“If you had allowed dinner to commence,” he cleared his throat, reigning him back to reality. “You would’ve known that I was trying to apologize for my actions last week.” he explained in a strained voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Last week?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion. “What did you do last week that warrants all of this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t tell me you had forgotten what transcribed last tuesday.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean to tell me that you went all through this just so you could apologize because of the kiss?” she slowly uttered the words as if she was trying to comprehend what he was trying to convey. </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” he nodded. “If you could just find it in your heart-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I accept your apology!” she suddenly exclaimed, throwing her free hand in the air in somewhat defeat. “Now can you please just stop being weird?” </p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows at her. “Me?” he asked her. “Being weird?” </p><p> </p><p>“Weirder than usual.” she amended as her face underwent a myriad of emotions, settling on furrowing her eyebrows as she sighed. “You didn’t have to go through all of this, you know? A simple apology would’ve sufficed- not that I was expecting one from you anyway. But thank you, it means a lot as to how far you’d go for an apology.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know why but there was a strange urge for him to utter those words he was dying to say ever since he saw her on her porch earlier. He could’ve easily blamed it on the way the street lights seemed to envelope her in an ethereal look, or perhaps the way she looked right now with a bouquet cradled on one arm while dressed in one of her simpler yet refined dresses.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” he opened his mouth but at the last minute, he seemed to swallow the words as she looked up to him with those eyes displaying a curious look. “So we’re okay now?”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a small smile. “Yeah, we’re okay now.” she seemed to hesitate for a bit but decided against it as she stepped towards him, raising onto her tiptoes as she hugged him tightly, ruffling his hair as she quickly stepped back and dashed away from him, perhaps out of embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, a small smile slowly creeping its way to his lips, that heavy feeling dissipating all so suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>